


Alchemical Arithmetic

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Roads of Heaven - Melissa Scott
Genre: Gen, Poetry, counting song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A counting rhyme of the New Science</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemical Arithmetic

Alchemical Arithmetic

One is one  
A singleton  
A singularity

One so true  
And it is Two  
A right duality

The couple dance  
In just romance  
What is become is Three

A triad - more  
And it is Four  
In squared simplicity

Four maidens move  
Till Five doth prove  
The pentacle more free

Five points revolve  
Thus Six resolve  
From possibility

Sext to Sept  
The kingdom kept  
A Seventh part in fee

Seven gems  
In diadem  
Make Eight scintillantly

Eight legs leap  
Thrice Three to reap  
And Nine descends the tree

Nine ages man  
Contrives to span  
The Tenth triumphantly

A rounded Ten  
Around again  
Eleven makes a plea

Eleven wights  
Then Twelve delights  
In sovereignity

This rhyme complete  
The numbers meet  
In perfect alchemy

\-----


End file.
